Tear To Shed
by Mitsu-Drago27
Summary: The sequel to the tragic Valentine's Day suicide. How will the characters react to Grell's death and the truth? Or will they react at all? Read to find out! There will be some paranormal activity going on in here XD promise only a little and there will also be mentions of The Corpse Bride. Only the song 'Tear To Shed'. T for safety.


Kuroshitsuji and Naruto crossover

Undertaker & Kushina

 **Tear To Shed**

Hurt, comfort, romance

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji or Naruto. Nor do I own the song. All rights go to their rightful owner.

Summary: The sequel to the tragic Valentine's Day suicide. How will the characters react to Grell's death and the truth? Or will they react at all? Read to find out! There will be some paranormal activity going on in here XD promise only a little and there will also be mentions of The Corpse Bride. Only the song 'Tear To Shed'.

-READ-

The Phantomhive manor was currently decorated with hearts, streamers, flowers, and everything was colored pink and/or red, courtesy of Elizabeth, the fiancée of the young, but successful earl Ciel Phantomhive.

The reason for the decoration was because today is the day of love, Valentine's Day, and Elizabeth wanted to make this day special for her and the love of her life, Ciel. She even made the servants wear clothes decorated with pink flowers and hearts, and they were dressed in pink pink versions of their clothes. Elizabeth congratulated herself on making everything look so cuuuuute~! 3

Currently, Elizabeth was living her dream, dancing with Ciel who was dressed in the most cutest clothes, of course blue because Ciel looks very, very cute in blue, while she, on the other hand, was dressed in a beautiful red and pink dress. The color of passion. She thought it was so romantic with her being in Ciel's arms, dancing with him on Valentine's Day, and Sebastian was playing a nice slow, romantic song on the violin.

Today was defiantly a perfect, happy day.

Even if Ciel didn't agree to her idea in the beginning.

It was, until the moment that the door was suddenly broken without a warning, sending dust flying everywhere, and as the dust cleared, there stood a handsome, cold looking man with the strangest, yet most beautiful striking yellow-green eyes Elizabeth has ever seen, wearing an expensive suit, and holding a pruner.

"What's this?." Sebastian tutted mockingly. "I may have expected such behavior from Sutcliff. Not from the supervisor of the dispatch management division." He smirked, feeling annoyed at the mess that he would defiantly be the one to clean up.

"Enough, demon. Where is Sutcliff. He was specifically ordered to come in my office this morning, but he never showed. I know he is here, so speak before I lose my patience." William ordered, glaring sharply at the demon butler before him. His questions not even sounding remotely like questions, but more like demands.

"I do not understand what you are saying. I haven't seen that sorry excuse of a Reaper since yesterday."

The glared at each other. With Sebastian smirking at William to infuriate him.

It was deathly silence. Until... "No. I don't believe you have. If he happens to comes here by any chance," William paused, feeling disgusted at what he was about to say. "tell him his death Scythe is revoked for a whole year. That is if he comes before sundown." He turned to leave. "Sorry about the intrusion." He addressed to the confused party. "Honestly, making me ask a revolting demon for a favor." William muttered to himself softly, clearly angered, and was gone the next second.

"C-Ciel? Who was that?" Elizabeth asked her Fiancée worriedly, but also feeling very curious.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with." Ciel answered her coldly. "Sebastian. Prepare dinner and fix this door. I want it fixed before dinner time." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and gone to do as ordered while Ciel took Elizabeth to his study.

"Hehehe~" the Undertaker laughed creepily as he got out of the coffin he was resting on casually. "I sense a guest coming to visit~ hmmm" he frowned slightly. "But my guest won't be greeting me till a few days. Maybe a month. Now, that won't do~ wouldn't want the body to start rotting now do we~ Hee hee~ I'll have to pay my guest a proper visit and help them get here~" he laughed to himself.

He usually didn't do this but he felt bored and had a feeling that his little guest will cure his boredom. The undertaker walked cheerfully to his front door, which was slightly open, and put on a sign reading 'Went to find a corpse. Come back later~'.

 _'I wonder who could it be~? Is it the earl? His little Fiancée? One of his servants? A Reaper? A Demon? Oh~ this is so exciting!'_ Undertaker thought excitedly as he walked close and closer to his destination. He laughed out loud, scaring and creeping out those that happen to cross his path which amused him more than it should a normal person.

He walked and walked to where he assumed his guest is hiding until he came across the house of an old guest of his. Or mansion if you'd like. He had a gut feeling that his new guest was somewhere in the house. A gut feeling developed after years being a mortician.

"I can now see why you'd have missed our important appointment, my dear, but don't worry~ I'm here to help~" he snickered to himself, and easily entered the house by pushing open the unused door that was covered in layers of dust, and strolled in casually. Undertaker looked around the once grand, now dusty, mansion that had rats and spiders walking around.

Feels almost like home~

He instantly went upstairs to find the room that he noticed as he walked by had an open window. It took him only five minutes before he found the door with the open window. He had a feeling that his guest was behind the red door, along with the feeling of dread that warned him that he wouldn't like what he saw behind the door. He instantly dismissed that feeling and opened the door. What did he have to fear? He saw many people die and he saw all the interesting ways that they died in. He was certain that whatever was in there wouldn't surprise him. In fact he assumed it would either amuse or disappoint him. Depending on the type of death.

He looked up expectingly, but was completely taken aback at what he saw.

And horrified.

There, lying on the crimson carped was the body of a beautiful woman clad in a black and red, with long silky red hair framing the floor. She wore pants like men, unlike the dressed women wear, and a familiar red jacket hang around her delicate elbows. Her eyes were half lidded, and were a lifeless, unique yellow-green color. Shinigami eyes. Her skin was pale and lifeless, flawless and unmarked. She had full lips that must have been a nice pinkish color, but now blue and bloodied. Her whole body was caked in her own blood and the cause of it was the large gaping wound left on her chest on the left side of her body, caused by a familiar red chainsaw that was now laying very close to her body. Also covered in blood.

Undertaker knew that woman.

It was the Shinigami, Grell Sutcliff.

Undertaker always knew of Grell's gender, and he spoke to her many times in the near past. He actually even took quite a liking to her because of her interesting, and amusing personality, and he even knew of her origins. Even though she never told him.

Undertaker walked closer to the corpse, knelled down next to her, and gazed wordlessly at her face.

"Why...?" He asked softly, for once not smiling, and slowly pulled his front locks out of the way to get an even better look at Grell's body, or that's what he told himself. Maybe subconsciously he thought he should reveal himself as she is doing. "Why are you smiling? Why did you kill yourself? ... Was it because of the Demon butler and that Reaper? Or did you finally notice how your mask overcame you? ... Or was it both...?" His sharp enchanting emerald eyes that were framed by silver lashes, so alike to Grell's yet somehow different, stared deeply at her dead eyes, as if they would give him the answer.

After a few seconds, he closed his eyes as if in defeat and said...

"I see now."

Her eyes had many emotions left in them even though they were lifeless. They showed loneliness, longing, defeat, sadness, wisdom, determination, victory and finally... Peace.

"I was too late for you wasn't I?" He laughed his signature laugh, but for those who knew him, they can tell it was forced.

"I didn't even get to know your real name, my dear..." He paused and stared at her death scythe that was covered with her own blood. "I hope you forgive me but I want to see your final moment." He grabbed his death scythe from its hidden place under his clothe, closed his eyes, and swung at her body. No mark was left on her as he tried to collected her soul, he was surprised to find he could not though.

'That's right.' He thought. 'Her soul does not belong to this world. At least now, you will actually go somewhere better. Hopefully there is heaven in your world where all the pure souls go to' He smiled softly, and watched as her final moment, the cause of her death, the suicide, played out before him.

He stayed silent through it all, yet his thoughts raced.

 _"I'm so stupid."_

You are actually quite smart when needed.

 _"I have always been alone."_

You always had me next to you. Wasn't it clear?

 _"All I ever did was kill, kill, and kill. Let's not forget being a pathetic creature."_

You always made me laugh with your silly behavior, and no matter what you are not pathetic. I refuse to let you say that to yourself.

 _"All my life, I lived it without meaning."_

Your life is full of meaning, my love.

 _"I always hated killing when I was alive and I thought it was a curse and a blessing that I have my memories when I was human and I killed people to save their souls from demons... Now, look at me. I gone insane and killing became my favorite pass time... I even killed my dear Angelina... I'm so pathetic. Someone like me... Doesn't deserve to live..."_

Don't say that.

 _"I was called the Red Death when I was alive. I was always good with swords and seals for it was in my blood. I was born a woman and I was given this second chance at life as a Shinigami being a woman but hid it with a powerful illusion seeing as Reapers are all male so they won't treat me differently. I wanted to be and equal to them... I developed a mask of Grell the butler to die for as a prank that was going to be revealed after year seeing as Reapers live for a very long time... But I went mad after a couple of years and started changing... I forgot who I really was in this world. No more of this mask... This illusion I created ends today... I died as who I am in my first life, and I will die my true self in this second life. I will die as Kushina Uzumaki. Shinobi of the Village Hidden In The Leaf. Wife of my dear, Minato Namikaze. And mother... Of my little Naruto... Not Grell Sutcliff the killer."_

 _"Kami-same... If you are truly there... Please... P-plea...se... I w-ant to s-ee... Mina-to-k-kun a-a-nd... Na... R-ru... To..."_

He watched the life leave her eyes, he watched her pray to be reunited with her past love and child whom she only saw for an hour mostly, he watched as she breathed her last breath and cried, and he heard her final thoughts, clear as day.

 _ **'Minato... You were the only one who truly loved me. I'm so sorry, I kept you waiting for so long. I'm coming... Wait for me for just a little more...'**_

And she was gone.

"..."

"... It's time to get you ready for the funeral. I'll take care of you... Uzumaki Kushina."

He bent down, and gently gathered kushina's delicate, and broken body in his arms bridal style, and disappeared along with her in his arms.

The Undertaker worked all day on bringing kushina's body to her former glory. Paying extra close attention to her. This one... He wanted to truly make her his masterpiece. She was special and deserved only the best. He cleaned her body, and fixed her up. He even spent more time than he should deciding on what to dress her up with. Should it be white to define her purity? Red for her passion? Or orange for her playful mischievous side? And what color and design should her coffin be? He wanted it to be unique and never before seen. Only for her.

It took him two days to actually be satisfied. One to finish making her look like her beautiful self who looked like she was just resting. And another to find the perfect location for her grave, and find those few people who might care enough to attend her funeral. He wanted people who truly cared to attend, not fakes.

He wasn't please with his discovery.

When undertaker informed the earl, Ciel seemed quite surprised, and maybe slightly troubled, but didn't seem all that concerned or even caring about the Shinigami's death. His butler was also startled at the news, but he seemed almost relieved which made Undertaker force and restrain himself from killing the demon. William T. Spears looked unsure at what he said. Most likely in denial, and thinking this was a joke from Grell to get his attention, so he easily dismissed undertaker's words and told him to tell Grell he was expected tomorrow at work and left.

The only ones who seemed to care, and truly feel upset about the reaper's death were earl Phantomhive's servants who looked like they wanted to attend and couldn't if their earl refused it, and also Ronald Knox.

It appears as the only ones who might attend the funeral would be Ronald and Undertaker himself.

How disappointing.

But, it shows that someone truly did care for the reaper, and that pleased Undertaker.

"Grell... Kushina... If only they could see how special you can be. If they only knew the you that I known." He gently ran his fingers on Kushina's soft, and cold cheek.

"Time to get you ready." He smiled, feeling giddy to see Ronald's face when he discovered 'Grell's' true form.

And who knows, maybe the others would come in the end~

The 'party' starts at four, now it was two o'clock. Two hours for him to take the guest of honor to her funeral and show the world her goddess-like appearance.

"Hehehe~ this will be so much fu~un~" he sang cheerfully. Grinning widely at the ex reaper.

Ciel Phantomhive.

When the Undertaker approached me with the news of Grell's death, I, for some reason, couldn't believe it. I know the Undertaker's not lying, he isn't to type to joke or lie about this, I could tell that he was being honest and Sebastian simply confirmed that the Undertaker wasn't lying. That demon will never lie to me.

I will not admit this to anyone, not even on my death bed, but, for some questionable reason, I felt upset, there was this uncomfortable tight feeling on my chest that refused to go away, and those useless servant's nagging wasn't helping my suddenly down mood with their constant whining, tears, and begging to go to Grell's funeral. I want to believe that the reaper might be alive, I don't enjoy this feeling in my chest and refuse to believe I might actually have... Some sort of 'affection' for the red reaper.

It was confusing, the reaper who murdered my aunt has somehow managed to warm his way into my heart. I never noticed, but I stopped hating him and wanting him dead for quite a while now. Maybe it all began when I caught a glimpse of the reapers true self? When the reaper actually showed emotions in his eyes.

I always noticed how the reaper showed no emotions in his eyes, but mischief. Even when he was flirting with either William, or Sebastian, or that time with Pluto! He never showed any emotions but playful mischief. Like this was all some big joke or prank he was doing. That day, I cannot remember anything but those emotions in his eyes. There was so many, it was like the Grell we all knew was a fake. Like a mask. I guess, maybe that was the time I started to change my views of him because his eyes, they remained me of... Myself.

Maybe... Maybe I should visit the funeral tomorrow? I'm sure it will stop Bard, Finnian, and Mei-Rin's constant wails.

Sebastian Michaelis.

I admit feeling surprised that the annoying reaper was dead and gone. It was relieving news, but also a setback. While I will no longer be tormented by that vile creature, it also meant that we now had no reaper on our side. Grell may have been annoying and disgusting, but he had his uses plenty of times. It's quite a shame that the lord lost someone important.

Looks like I'll have to find for a replacement for the dead reaper. It would make my work easier.

Mei-Rin, Finnian, Bard.

When the three troublemaking servants accidentally heard of Grell's death by eavesdropping 'unintentionally'. They, of course, felt very depressed about their friend's death who they haven't seen since the death of his mistress, Madam Red.

They truly felt sorry for the butler who lost his mistress and now his life. They wish they could have been there for the butler. Maybe it wouldn't have turned out the way it did?

Maybe-No! Grell needed someone, a friend to be there for him and help him through his sadness, but they left his alone, never sending word, or even trying to contact him. That was why they were determined to be there for their friend on his funeral! They had to be there so that his soul may rest in piece knowing that they cared and wish happiness for him!

Words cannot begin to describe how happy they were when their young master finally agreed for them to go to their old friend's funeral.

William T. Spears.

Lies.

That was the first thing on his mind when he heard the news.

It was nothing, but lies. Mr. Sutcliff was a great actor, or 'actress' as he likes to say. He is most likely planning his 'death' for attention. Just for that, William plans to go to the funeral, hidden of course, to punish the annoying reaper for his trickery.

For it was only a lie.

Grell is not dead. He cannot be. Impossible.

Ronald Knox.

I heard from William. He says its a lie, but why would THE Undertaker lie about something like this? I felt so hurt and confused. Senpai can't be dead... Can he?

I even went to the Undertaker to personally know if Senpai was dead or not, and when I asked for the info, he told me it was free of price! It had to be true if the Undertaker himself didn't want the usual price. I asked to see the body, but I was only told to wait till the funeral tomorrow.

I better prepare myself for the funeral, and maybe let my emotions free today or else tomorrow will be too hard for me.

Guess I'm not going to that party that I was gonna invite Senpai to.

"So... He really is dead?" Ronald asked sadly while looking at the beautiful coffin, still in denial. "Senpai is really gone?"

Undertaker hummed in agreement. "Do you want to see 'him' before the burial?" He asked cheerfully.

Ronald nodded silently. Unable to form words thanks to the growing lump in his throat.

The Undertaker skipped happily to a wonderfully crafted elegant coffin that was made from the finest mahogany wood, outline by golden lines with red, white, and orange flowers decorated in order around the coffin. He was about to lift the lid when he notice the earl and his servants approach. Ronald tensed up at the appearance of The demon but did nothing but glare at Sebastian then turn his attention back to the coffin.

The Undertaker Smiled widely at the new arrival and opened the coffin while keeping a very close eye of the silent guests reaction. He noticed how tense Ronald is, how tightly the earl was griping his cane, the tears already forming on the servants eyes, and the displeased look on Sebastian's face.

The coffin opened smoothly and silently, and everyone was now able to see the body hidden inside. The body inside was truly a sight to behold. Inside the the most beautiful woman known to mankind. She had an hourglass body, wide round hips and nice C to D-cup breasts, her shinny and glossy long Crimson colored hair was very well kept and combed, and her long bangs were parted slightly to the left, framing her heart shaped face nicely. Her eyes were closed peacefully, letting her long eyelashes touched her rosy cheeks, her full pink lips were parted slightly, giving the illusion that she was still breathing. That she was only sleeping. (Author: Rhyme intended)

She was also wearing the strangest dress they have ever seen.

A light material made out of silk, with no frills or ribbons. Very unlike those a woman would wear, nor have anyone seen such design before. Yet it somehow complimented her nicely. Incredibly so. The dress was being held by a thin strap on her small delicate shoulders, it was a white color which seemed to glow with purity. At the bottom, the dress got slightly puffy and it was red. It looked like flames were licking the bottom of her dress.

The color red, yellow, white, and orange never looked so good together untill now.

The woman's hands were held together in prayer position, and on her chest was a bright orange rose that appeared as if it was glowing. Giving the air of a cheerful and happy soul.

"W-wha! Who is this!?" Ciel shouted after getting over his shock. "This is a joke right? Senpai is alive and he planned all of this!" Ronald declared hopefully, yet feeling very angry. "That was a horrible joke! Where is Senpai!?" He shouted, glaring angrily at Undertaker, who was uncharacteristically silent, and stared at them emotionlessly.

"Does it look like I'm laughing Knox." Undertaker hissed shapely.

Everyone flinched. "B-but she's-" Mei-Rin began.

"Grell Sutcliff." Undertaker stated casually. He looked up at the clear blue sky. It was a sunny day today. Perfect for his dear Kushina. "Have you ever heard of illusions?"

"Illusions?" Ciel questioned while Sebastian and a hidden William narrowed their eyes.

Undertaker was silent for a while. "If you want to hear the truth. Come out. William."

The others were confused at first, that was until he saw Will suddenly appear before them.

"Explain now. What's going on?" Ciel ordered, feeling left out and confused at everything. William was tense and looked like he was restraining himself from... Something. "This woman cannot possible be Sutcliff. _He_ is a _male_." William growled.

"Grell was always a woman, didn't _she_ say so from day one? But she knew Genjutsu, illusions, and decided to hide her true form, seeing as all Shinigami were male and there has never been a female Shinigami before. She didn't want to be treated differently, and she wanted to be an equal. She knew her gender would make others underestimate her and treat her differently. Her personality change... Was a prank. She enjoyed playing pranks while she was alive, so she decided to act like how we all know her as now. To one day surprise everyone and say 'look at me I am a woman and I tricked every one of you, and made you think that I was a gender confused crazy man!' But, she never expected for her perfectly placed mask to consume her. She lost sight of her true self and actually believe she was 'Grell Sutcliff'."

"But how did lady Grell die?" Finny asked with tears in his eyes. He was confused with everything but his childish mind quickly accepted it. He always liked Grell, even though he- SHE scared him sometimes in her 'Shinigami' form, yes he noticed, everyone noticed but didn't connect the dots till this day. Finny always thought Grell was very kind, and funny for some reason. He really liked her.

Undertaker looked at all of them and grinned darkly. **_"She committed suicide."_**

...

"What!?"

"What do you mean?"

"Senpai would never do that!"

"Why would Grell-?"

"Explain!

"She killed herself two days ago. The day before Valentine's Day. It kinda makes me wonder. Did she say something to William and Sebastian before her death? It really makes me wonder." He stared darkly at said person addressed. Oh, he knew what they said to her, and he despised them for that.

Everyone turned to look at the two addressed with accusing looks.

William seemed to be the only one who looked guilty, while Sebastian seemed to be deep in thought.

"She confessed to you, and you dismissed her. Maybe even said some cruel words to her if she was driven this far."

Everyone was silent. Finny was openly crying with sadness in his eyes along with Mei-rin and bard was trying hard to act tough and hide his tears. Ciel was staring deeply into the corps like it was a puzzle waiting to be solve and... My, my~ was that loss~?

William looked like he reflecting on past things, probably thinking about all the time he hurt Grell.

Sebastian was the most interesting though. At first glance he seemed not to care, but in his eyes, very well hidden, undertaker was able to see emotion like slight guilt and concern! How very amusing! The Demon spent way to much time in the human relm if he is feeling such things like human emotion! Hehehe~ but really Undertaker wasn't one to talk.

"She gave you her heart. And you stepped on it till it became a bloody mess." He whispered darkly with malice clear in his tone.

"And now, she's dead~" he chuckled insanely.

What could they say? They had nothing to say.

"Now, excuse me, it seems that it is time for me to bury her." He turned from them as they continued to stare silently. Still unable to believe what they just witnessed and learned.

Then... That most peculiar thing happened. It started to snow.

"It's... Snowing?" Ciel asked confused.

"How? It's the middle of summer!" Bard cried in shock and disbelief.

And they heard a hauntingly beautiful voice sing out from thin air. Echoing all around them.

 _If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_

 _In the ice or in the sun it's all the same_

 _Yet I feel my heart it aching_

 _Though it doesn't beat, it's breaking_

 _And the pain here that I feel_

 _Try and tell me it's not real_

 _I know that I am dead..._

 _Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed_

Everyone was blown away. This was impossible. Simply impossible.

They watched Grell's corpse as the falling snow fell, a piece of snow fell on her eye, melting instantly and falling down her cold cheeks. She looked like she was actually crying. Even in death.

Without a doubt. It must be her singing. Looking like she was talking to them from beyond the grave.

Undertaker was silent, he himself couldn't believe it, but he didn't seem that surprised since it was Kushina. Grinning his signature smile, he decided to leave the burial for a little while and let the others take in the fact of her death and pain, and he started to walk to his workshop while the others stared in disbelief awe at Grell's body.

Nobody noticed the tear that fell from his eyes the same time as Kushina's did. Nor could anyone hear the sound of his heart breaking.

-END-

I have no idea how this happened. I was just writing the story, till I notice that I made the Undertaker in love with Grell/Kushina. I don't know what to think about that, but not gonna lie, I kinda ship Grell with the Undertaker ^_^

Anywho~ hope you enjoyed the Sequel to The Tragic Valentine's Day Suicide! Review and tell me your thoughts on this, hate it? like it? And should I make a Prequel in the Undertakers POV about Grell/Kushina?


End file.
